logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network/On-Screen Watermarks
October 1, 1992-2005 CN.png|Onscreen bug from 1992-2004. Cartoon Network on screen logo top 2000.jpeg|The 1992-2005 onscreen bug at the top of the screen (used outside of the US). Hqdefault (43).jpg|Onscreen European bug used during Easter OnScreenBug1992-2004Online1998version.PNG|Onscreen bug 1998-2004 website version Logo valentines CNPoland.jpg|European onscreen bug for Valentines Day (2000) OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionArgentina.PNG|Onscreen website in Argentina 2000-2004 OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionGeneralLatinAmerica.PNG|General Latin America webiste bug nimbus-image-1436302331462.png|Onscreen website in Mexico 2000-2004 OnScreenBug2003Birthday10.PNG|Onscreen bug CN's 10th birthday version (2003, Latin America) S01E03_l_The_Way_It_All_Began_l_Fantastic_Four_1967_Cartoon.mp4_000843480.jpg|Onscreen Australian website bug (1999-2004) Cartoonnetwork-plus1.jpg|CN +1 onscreen bug (UK) June 14, 2004-December 31, 2011 Cartoon Network onscreen logo 2007.jpeg|Onscreen bug used from 2004 to 2010. OnscreenID EuropeCN.jpg|Onscreen alternative European bug (Top-right corner, (2004-2010) Bubbles_with_a_cone_on_her_mouth.jpg|Onscreen alternative European bug (Bottom-right corner 200?-2010?) Duel Personality (1966).jpg|Onscreen bugs used from 2005-2011 (outside the US) OnScreenBug2005-2010,2011-2012.PNG|Onscreen Bug in Latin America (2005-2010, 2011-2012) OnScreenBugSummer2005.PNG|Onscreen Bug Used during Cartoon Network Summer 2005. CartoonNetwork-ChristmasCirca2008.PNG|Extremely rare international logo with a Christmas Hat (Mid 2000s) Cartoon Network Taiwan000001666.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2005-2011) 06002.jpg|Onscreen Japanese bug 06007.jpg|Alternate onscreen Japanese bug Smile (21).jpg|Transparent Japanese onscreen bug vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m08s166.png|Onscreen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com and Cartoon Network Podcast videos from the mid-2000s to 2009. A blue version was used on the 2005 Cartoon Network Summer Kickoff preview special. Cartoon Network in South Korea.jpg|Onscreen bug for South Korea (2006-2011) vlcsnap-2012-07-27-00h56m41s42.png|On-screen bug variation used for Chowder: Gazpacho Stands Up on December 14, 2007. The logo position was matched to the bug used on premiere Chowdercnlogos.jpg|An example of on-screen bug overlap on later reruns of aforementioned presentation. OnScreenBugFall2007.PNG|Onscreen Bug used in Thursday Nights in March-May 2008 CN-08.png|On-screen bug used from July 2008 to 2009 CN-Marathon-08.jpg|On-screen bug used for Marathons from July 2008 to 2009 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2008-NewEpisode.PNG|On-screen bug used for New Episodes from July 2008 to 2009 OnScreen2008-09Premiere.png|Onscreen variant used in Movie and Cartoon Premieres like Destination Imagination 9QyghF1368847472.jpg|Onscreen bug used in December 2008. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010.PNG|Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-NewEpisode.PNG|Onscreen bug used for new episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD-NewEpisode.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used for New Episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h53m02s57.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from October 2009 to May 28, 2010 OnScreenBugEarly2010Variant.PNG|Updated European bug used in Late 2009-2010 May 29, 2010-present Hikeeba.png|SD On-screen bug used from May 29, 2010 to May 12, 2013 Underthebag.png|SD On-screen bug for New Episodes used from May 29, 2010 to May 12, 2013 Cartoon network USA - 20th anniversary.jpg|Onscreen bug for the network's 20th birthday CNES onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Spanish bug used from 2010 to 2013 Cartoon Network Arabia bug, bottom.JPG|Onsrceen bug in Yemen (seen at the bottom) Cartoon Network Arabia bug top.JPG|Onsrceen bug in Yemen (seen at the top) Cartoon Network international onscreen bug 2014.JPG|The 2010 bug at the top of the screen (used outside the US) Cartoon Network HD Special bug.png|HD bug used for TV specials Marathon 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for Marathons Up next 2010-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2010 to 2012 Up next 2012-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2012 to 2013 Up next Check It 3.0.png|Up next banner used since 2013 vlcsnap-2012-09-05-16h14m01s213.png|Original transparent on-screen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from May 29, 2010 to Early 2012 vlcsnap-2012-09-21-22h12m49s104.png|Solid on-screen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com videos since September 2011 Steven U.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2011-onwards) Cartoon Network Korea onsrceen bug (with Nerf logo).PNG|Onscreen used in Korea (seen with the Nerf logo for a commercial by Hasbro) Bug-cartoonnetwork-600x336.png|Onscreen bug used since 2013 Bumpers del 20 Cumpleaño de Cartoon Network Parte 3.jpg|Onscreen bug for Latin America's 20th birthday (2013) Cartoon Network UK 20th Birthday RegularCapital.jpg|Onscreen bug for the UK's 20th birthday (2013) CNPT onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Portuguese bug used from 2014 to 2015 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2014-Present-StopBullyingSpeakUp.PNG|The Stop Bullying Speak Up campaign bug with the New Episode banner CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2013-Present-NewSeries.PNG|Used for New Series CN France srceen bug.PNG|The bug used in France (2015) with the Comedie Show bug Maxresdefault (47).jpg|Onscreen HD feed bug without the current logo Cartoon Network - Tra Poco Ben 10- Omniverse.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 onscreen bug World Premiere bug.jpg|Bug used for the Regular Show: The Movie Premiere CN bug (Hulu).png|Used when streaming episodes on Hulu Lego Day bug.jpg|Bug used for Lego Day Yellow New Episode bug.jpg|Alternate bug used for New Episodes Yellow New Series bug.jpg|Alternate bug used for New Series Yellow Special bug.jpg|Alternate bug used for Specials Top 50 bug.jpg|Bug used for the Top 50 Episodes of 2015 Event Category:Special logos Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:1992 Category:Time Warner